Louder than Thunder
by Suu9
Summary: A cold winter's day brings a familiar face to the Lang's doorstep. Doris-centric. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything; the characters nor the original work of _Vampire Hunter D_.

**Author's Note:** A little something while listening to a song on repeat. Enjoy.

_When evening falls  
She'll run to me_

_Catch the Rainbow_ by Rainbow

**Louder than Thunder**

Placing more wood in the fireplace, Doris stood up and brushed the ashes off her pants and headed into her kitchen. Winter was here in Ransylva, and that meant cold winds were wreaking havoc outside, making it nearly impossible to get any work done. Thankfully, during summer and autumn, her and Dan had managed to store away plenty of food for the cold months ahead, which meant little work for them during this weather.

It was now midday, but with the days getting darker so fast, it was hard to tell exactly what time it really was. The sky was clouded over in a dark grey, making it seem almost evening. But Doris did not mind- she liked winter. True, she couldn't go outside as much as she would have liked, but there was something about watching the snow fall that made everything so peaceful. Of course, this was the Frontier, and asking for a light snowfall was like asking for Nobles to stop drinking human blood. There were times when storms would make their way here, causing much damage. It was thanks to the Nobles and their weather control devices that brought these storms from another world. Cold winds were just as bad as lightning and mud slides. There were many people here in the village that did not have proper housing, and because of this, the death toll would increase, this time due to natural causes, although Doris had to wonder what was so natural about controlling the weather.

"Can't be helped," she sighed, her chin resting in the palm of her right hand. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of steaming green tea and ginger, looking out the window and watching Dan shovel the snow in front of the house. He was thirteen years old now, capable of doing much on his own, just like he could when he was eight, but now had a more mature air about him. Doris could see it in his movements. He was still quick as a whip, and would defend his sister till death, just like she would die for him, but Doris felt a tug at her heart. It would only be a matter of time before Dan would want to leave and venture out into the world. He had brought such a subject up various times over dinner, and she made no attempt to squelch any of his future plans. She wanted her brother to live life to the fullest.

She was now twenty-two years old; women her age would have already started families or have at least gotten married and begun to settle down. But this proved to be a problem for Doris. Ever since she had been the victim of Count Lee, many people still considered her contaminated, despite the Noble being destroyed and his threat no longer hung over their village. Despite all the efforts of the Vampire Hunter, she could never lead a normal life like those in the village below. Whether she wanted to or not, there was no man in the village of Ransylva that could hold her affections. Doris did not consider herself to be shallow when it came to love, but she had seen firsthand what men would do once they found out a woman was branded by a vampire. Not to mention, even with Greco's death, there was still some of his thugs that hung around, and sure enough, they banded together and formed their small gang, thinking they were the toughest in the town. Doris hated it when people bragged about their strengths. She had seen what these people really were during her darkest days, and even if she had nothing to do with the village in the first place, after Count Lee, she distanced her and Dan further away from them than before. It was rare for Doris or Dan to be seen in the village, but she made sure it stayed that way.

Dan stopped his shoveling and waved at his sister from outside, Doris giving him a small wave and smile as he went back to work.

She didn't need them. Dan was more than enough to keep her company, at least for now. But she could hope that her brother would change his mind and remain here on the farm. It was unlikely that he would go and venture out, seeing as he still admired D and Doctor Tsurugi, but Doris could still hope that her small family would stay put. The men in her life never stayed put for long; others couldn't remain because they had their responsibilities, while others grew up and wanted to leave and then there were those that couldn't be kept either way because it was their time. Her eyes seemed to cloud over as her thoughts mulled over her father.

It was a while now since his death, but the sting didn't hurt as much as before. Looking upon their parents bedroom door, she didn't feel the need to break down and cry, nor when she looked at photographs of the family together. She remembered when Tsurugi had stayed for six months, she had lent him some of her father's clothes. Had he come to her before, she would have outright refused him anything that belonged to her parents, possibly even letting him stay in her house, but she knew that her father raised her better than that. Dwelling in the past was not healthy.

That is, until D came to stay with them. D had proven to her time and time again his protection and loyalty to her. He kept his promise and delivered her from the Count. During his stay, she had come to depend on him, even if she wouldn't admit it outright. It was only on the last day, when she had been taken to the castle, only to see that it was crumbling before her did she reveal her thoughts. It was hard those few months without him- at times she scolded herself for taking so long to get over it, but there was something about the Hunter that Doris could simply not forget. She knew Dan took his parting hard too, for he never took off the strange blue pendant D had given him.

Sighing once more, she grimaced at her mug of tea, the vapours caressing her face. She sat there, both hands on the table, and just looked at the hot liquid that filled her cup. She didn't need D- she wanted him, that was sure enough- but wants and needs were different. Though, there were times when the line between the two became too hazy and at times disappeared completely. There were nights that she would wake up, tread downstairs quietly, only to not find his body lying on the couch near the bay window. At times, it hurt not seeing him there.

Taking a tentative sip, Doris let the savour of tea and ginger mix in her mouth before sliding down her throat, her shoulders sagging a little as tension eased from her body. The crackling of the fire and the ticking of the clock in the kitchen were the only sounds inside the house. She could see from where she sat that there were strong winds blowing outside, and she was about to get up to call Dan to come in when she noticed he was making his way back himself. However, he was not alone.

In his left hand, Dan held the shovel as he walked the now cleared path, and in his right, he gripped reins, which were then followed by a horse and rider. Doris had to blink twice to see if this was really happening. Closing her eyes tightly, she opened them after a few seconds and saw that the rider donned a heavy coat, long scarf and a wide brimmed traveler's hat. Her heart leapt up into her throat.

It was him.

Doris could see that Dan had a wide smile on his face, pointing one of his fingers to the stables, thankfully which the path had also been cleared. They disappeared for a few minutes, and Doris still remained seated. It was only when a soft knock reached her ears did she get up and open the door. Standing aside to let them both in, Dan shook off his hat and scarf before placing them near the fireplace, his boots sprawled near the door and forming a puddle from the now melted snow.

Next came in D, who took off his hat and brushed off the snow. The act seemed strange enough, but what really caught her attention was the fact that he was here. It was unlike him to be led to a house, especially since he knew them. She wondered if he was on some business trek through the storm. Frontier laws stated that no stranger should ask a traveler where they were headed.

_But he's no stranger._

Once they were all inside, Doris closed the door and made sure that everything was locked. The time was now five minutes passed four o'clock in the afternoon- it was around this time that the sun began to set and most people went back into their homes for the remainder of the day.

She still couldn't shake the feeling that D was inside her house, without the presence of a Noble hanging as a threat. It was now five years and had there been one, D would have come. She looked at him and saw that he was still tense, just as he had always been, but there was something different about him now… she couldn't place it, but it was there.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it- something she had never seen him do. He would always let others speak first. "Just for tonight." Closing her mouth, she nodded her head. Doris knew that this time of year the roads were horrible, and no matter who you were, winter was no safe season for travel, even if that person was D.

Doris waited if he had anything else to say, the moments of silence hanging thick in the air, and it was then that Dan brought them out of it. "I'll prepare us something to eat. We have extra room now, so you don't have to sleep in that small room in the back anymore." D nodded to the boy and looked to Doris. She stood there, expecting him to do something, but then quickly gathered her wits and led him through the house while Dan busied himself in the kitchen.

Silence hung between the two as they ascended the stairs, but Doris welcomed it. Even through his short stay, she had not been bothered with his lack of speaking when something came up. Talk was cheap anyways, and she was a firm believer that actions did speak louder than words. Stopping at the landing, she led him through a hallway that held a door at the end, pushing it open, Doris stepped aside as D entered before her, allowing him to look around before he turned to her.

"You've done well."

"Thanks. Never thought I'd see the day when I would be tackling some renovations." Doris knew he was referring more than just the house and the farm. He must have remembered his stay here five years ago, else he wouldn't have commented. Just proved to her that he still cared. But Doris had to wonder what brought him back here, of all places.

As if reading her mind, or how she began to fidget on spot, D spoke. "I heard of you on my travels. A doctor mentioned your name."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. She would have never guessed that Doctor Tsurugi and D would meet, but they did. He probably showed the Vampire Hunter the photograph as well. It was humbling to know that someone carried a picture of her and her brother- but never in a million years would she know that D looked upon that photograph. Somehow, it now held more meaning to her than the good doctor. Call it fate or coincidence, but she was glad all the same. _You came back for me._

Her eyes were downcast as she relished in her memories, only to realize that D had come closer and was standing right in front of her. Looking up, her eyes met his, lost in those pools of darkness; a sad and lonely darkness, and for a moment, Doris wanted to take his burden and make it her own. Share the load so that life could be a little more easier on him. He must have figured this out as his right hand came into contact with her cheek and caressed the skin lightly; afraid to touch her completely.

"I came back." His voice low, almost a whisper.

Doris continued to look at him, her hands hanging limply on either side. She gave a slight nod, and brought her hands up to his chest, her fingers melding in the pectoral indents of his armour. He leaned down slightly and captured her lips with his own.

A chill ran through her, but Doris held on fast, not letting go. Their lips melded against the other as if two broken pieces finally became whole. A sigh shuddered through her and he inhaled it into his mouth, capturing her life and making it his own. His right hand moved to the back of her neck, where his fingers grasped the skin, drawing her closer. His left hand, balled into a fist, on her lower back.

She ran her hands up from his chest to his face, where fingers splayed against his jaws, thumbs caressing down his neck and his Adam's apple. A low moan escaped her mouth as his tongue brushed up against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She granted him and allowed the muscle to explore her moist cavern as she took this chance to do the same.

She was vaguely aware that he pulled her closer now, her body nearly crushed against his, but she held on; their kiss became more vigorous, more hungry and sighs escaped his mouth and she took his life into her own, making him hers, just like he had done moments before. She could hear her heartbeat resound in her ears, pounding against her chest as their lips dueled for purchase.

_Louder than thunder._

Wrenching her lips away from his with a groan, Doris breathed in deeply, her lips were bruised and her skin was flushed. Their breaths mingled as she rested her forehead against his cheek. He had somehow lifted her up and she was standing on the ground with one foot while the other leg had been bent and was resting on his hip.

Moments passed before either of them did anything. Doris thought this to be bittersweet, as she knew, come tomorrow morning, he would be off and out of her life again.

"Just for tonight?" The question left her before she could think it over.

He didn't say anything, but hugged her body closer to him, his right hand delved into her hair, fingers tangling in her dark locks.

It was now that Doris could feel the boundaries between need and want wane.

End.

_Vampire Hunter D © Hideyuki Kikuchi_


End file.
